Our Garden
by Stella the Hedgehog
Summary: Sakura's friendship became more than a friendship there... in their garden, their secret. [SakuTen, shoujo ai]


**Title of Work:** Our Garden

**Couple:** Sakura X Tenten

**Warnings:** Shoujo ai!

**A/N: **More shoujo ai. That's _girl love._ You no likie, you no read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these two.

As Tenten had said to her lover before, "Perhaps we are the only ones who have seen this garden, this beautiful place." That was what Sakura liked to think. That made it seem all the more secluded, mysterious, and _theirs._

The garden, Sakura and Tenten's garden, had been stumbled upon by the two girls when they were exploring in the forest. Konoha was guarded by the beautiful and peaceful wooded area full of slender birch trees and thick oaks and willows, a vast expanse of trees and flowers that seemed to come to no end. But the garden was a completely different thing, where there were no trees but one giant weeping willow standing in the center under a veil of drooping leaves. While the rest of the forest held a calm and remote feeling, the garden exuded true beauty, just a simple clearing, but so magical, dotted with flowers and a few small shrubs, and a trickle of water that served as a stream.

When they had stumbled into the clearing, the two kunoichi were silent for a moment, simply gaping at the wonderous change of scenery. Then, Sakura spoke. "Do you suppose someone planted this here, so deep in the woods?"

"Who would travel back this far to plant these flowers? And why would they place them so randomly?" Tenten responded, not really an answer but another question. She kneeled in the tall grass and caressed a violet petal fondly with her fingertips. "It's so beautiful here..."

Sakura stepped out a little farther into the garden, walking on her toes and watching her feet to avoid stepping on the colorful flowers and small strawberry plants on the ground. And when she reached the tree in the middle, she leaned against the sturdy trunk, allowing her cheek to rest in the rough bark.

"As if it were made for us," Tenten whispered, her voice barely audible as she approached Sakura. "Only us..."

Sakura opened her eyes and stared into Tenten's calm brown orbs, sparkling in the pale sunlight that flecked her face through the canopy of leaves and branches. A smile danced on her red lips, and she opened her mouth to speak again, before thinking better of it. It was better to absorb the beauty in silence, they agreed between them through the look in their eyes. They stood and watched moths flit past, birds hop happily over the ground in search of bugs, and a large yellowjacket buzz around lazily in the summer heat.

Sakura turned to look at Tenten, finally speaking. "It's almost like a sign. That we would find such a place... together."

Tenten giggled, her tiny laugh ringing out over the silence that had for so long overtaken them. It was not the same chuckle that Sakura had heard from her friend before- this time, it seemed happier, fuller. Or maybe her ears were playing tricks on her.

And then Tenten's soft lips were on her's, and her hands were placed on the pink haired kunoichi's shoulders, and _Sakura found herself kissing back._

The garden was where they discovered their love, where Sakura recieved her first kiss, and Tenten recieved her first kiss from another girl. And the garden was where they went to be together, because they were still unsure how others would react. Hinata and Ino knew, but then again, Hinata was a lesbian herself and she was bound to understand, and even though Ino was straight, she was Sakura's best friend and she would never hate her for her relationship, right?

The garden was where they went to be together, and really, Sakura was happy just keeping it a secret from Naruto, Kakashi, and the rest of her friends. It was a bond between her and Tenten, this relationship that they had, and she wouldn't give it up for anything.

That's what she was thinking as she looked into Tenten's eyes in the last of the fading evening light, with the chirping of a cricket somewhere off in the distance.

That's what she was thinking when they kissed. That the secret relationship was perfect, and that it was _their_ perfect garden that made it happen.

END


End file.
